


Искупление

by MandoDiao



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: M/M, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 07:01:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17824106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MandoDiao/pseuds/MandoDiao
Summary: Стив кое-что нашел среди конспектов Билли.





	Искупление

**Author's Note:**

> [Atonement](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13422315) by hoppnhorn, запрос отправлен

Он уснул на английском. Снова. В одну секунду они обсуждали ключевые моменты какой-то пьесы, которую ему вообще-то нужно было прочитать накануне, а в другую - прозвенел звонок, и Стив вздрогнул на стуле, широко распахнув глаза.

В мимолетной панике ему показалось, что он снова очутился с ребятами в туннелях и им грозила смерть, надвигаясь с ужасающей скоростью.

\- Харрингтон.

Стоило кому-то тронуть его за плечо, как Стив подпрыгнул. Еще большим шоком было то, кто именно его коснулся.

Билли Харгроув.

Тот самый Билли чертов Харгроув, из-за которого лицо Стива все еще ныло по ночам.

\- Что? - пробормотал он, сделав вид, что не вздрогнул, а просто так странно соскользнул со стула, намереваясь покинуть класс. Билли ему не поверил, Стив увидел это по его лицу.

\- Ты отключился.

\- Ага, спасибо, я знаю, - отрезал он, собирая свой рюкзак. Стив не собирался болтать с парнем, который избил его до полусмерти. Но Билли не отступил и не ушел. Вместо этого он протянул стопку бумаг.

\- Можешь переписать мой конспект.

Стив растерянно моргнул, ожидая конца шутки. Билли встряхнул стопкой.

\- Ну конспект. По Гамлету.

\- Гамлет. Точно, - Стив кивнул и, неуверенно протянув руку за помятыми листками, забрал. Листки были беспорядочно вырваны из тетради, с неровными краями. - Спасибо. Наверное.

\- Да без разницы. Просто верни их потом, - сказал Билли как ни в чем не бывало. Затем он ушел, оставив Стива стоять возле своей парты совершенно сбитым с толку.

***

Когда он пришел домой, то направился прямиком в свою комнату и скинул тяжелый рюкзак на кровать. Учителя загрузили их таким количеством домашних заданий, будто хотели, чтобы ученики все выходные не видели белого света. Стиву нужно было написать три страницы эссе и прочитать еще две главы Гамлета.

А он даже первые две не прочел. Со страдальческим стоном он просмотрел темы для двух эссе и глянул на свой потрепанный томик Гамлета. Со вздохом Стив выбрал книгу, заодно решив найти в папке заметки Билли.

Почерк Харгроува было легко отличить от его собственного, его листки были измазаны из-за того, что он левша и постоянно водил рукой по уже написанному. Но его буквы были аккуратнее и гораздо понятнее, чем зашифрованные каракули Стива. Стив сел на кровать с банкой колы и записями Билли, глядя на них, но не вчитываясь. Он был больше сосредоточен на том, как почерк Билли шел с легким уклоном и становился все чище, стоило строчке отдалиться от края. Через секунду Стив сообразил, насколько дурацким делом занимался, и вернулся к самому началу страницы.

Записи Билли были довольно приличными. Он подводил итоги, ссылался на мотивацию и символизм, что всегда давалось Стиву с трудом во время чтения. Утверждения Билли были сильными, уверенными, будто он точно знал, о чем говорил, и имел свое четкое мнение. Стив с удивлением признал, что Билли был умен. Умнее, чем когда-либо показывал остальным.

Стив дочитал третью страницу, перевернул лицом вниз и нахмурился, глядя на следующую.

Почерк изменился. Все еще написанный рукой Билли, в этом Стив был уверен, но тот стал беспорядочнее, без прежней сосредоточенности. Похоже, что эта часть была даже написана в другой день. Линии светлее, тоньше, и вся страница выглядела как смазанное пятно.

Но не это заставило Стива задержать дыхание, а слова.

_Ты даже не знаешь, что со мной делаешь, не так ли? Это так чертовски бесит. Сидишь там, ерошишь свои волосы, пока я мечтаю схватить их, потянуть за пряди, зарыться носом в твой запах, пока ничего не смогу чувствовать, кроме него._

_Ненавижу твои дурацкие футболки-поло. Когда они задираются на спине, то открывают ямочки на пояснице, и я истекаю слюной. Я хочу знать, как они будут ощущаться под моими руками, аж пальцы дрожат. Я хочу пройтись ладонями по твоему телу, запомнить твою кожу. Черт возьми, ты ведь действительно не знаешь, как сильно я хочу попробовать тебя на вкус. Особенно жестоко так пахнуть после спортзала: чистым телом и влажными волосами. Я представляю, как возьму тебя в рот, мои колени на влажной плитке, пока твой член заполнит мое горло. Смотреть, как ты принимаешь душ, - настоящая агония, смотреть на то, что я так хочу и не могу получить. Ты хорошо оснащен, ублюдок. Вот это блядски жестоко._

Сердце Стива набатом забилось в груди, лицо стало таким теплым, что он был уверен - его щеки пылали. Но он не мог перестать читать, не мог остановить твердеющий член в джинсах.

_Я разукрасил твое милое личико, так что, полагаю, я все это заслужил. Заслужил смотреть и никогда не касаться. Черт подери, ты вообще был ни при чем. Мой гнев был не из-за тебя. Знаешь, я не мог спать еще несколько дней. Только и видел перед собой черноту и синь._

Ему срочно нужен был перерыв. Он заходил по комнате и издал несколько странных звуков. Это были не совсем вскрики, но и не совсем… нет. Он не мог поверить в то, что прочитал. Он не мог даже остановиться, его нервы горели, пока он наворачивал круги по комнате.

Когда он немного перевел дыхание, то упал на кровать и продолжил читать.

_Как только я вспоминаю, сколько раз кончил с твоим именем на губах, то ненавижу себя еще сильнее._

Стив закрыл лицо подушкой и на этот раз позволил звуку прорезать легкие. Он истерично, напополам со смехом закричал в мягкую подушку, пока его голова не стала совсем легкой.

Затем он сел, хватая ртом воздух. И снова стал читать.

_Мой член твердеет, когда я думаю о тебе. Настоящая трагедия. Думаю о твоей ухмылке, когда мы играли в мяч. Я думаю, как бы ты ухмылялся, если бы я отсосал тебе после практики. Как бы ты посмотрел, когда я бы все проглотил. Потому что я бы это сделал. Я не какая-то трусливая пизда. Я возьму тебя в рот до конца и попрошу добавки._

Стив хватал ртом воздух. Его руки дрожали, а член пульсировал возле бедра. Прижав ладонь к паху, он качнул бедрами и потер член сквозь джинсы.

_Интересно, трахнешь ли ты меня?_

\- Господи, - простонал Стив и прикрыл глаза, его сердце тяжело билось в ребра.

_Скорее всего, нет. Ты слишком натурал. Слишком золотой мальчик. Слишком красивый._

Стив закусил нижнюю губу. Ему никогда не приходила в голову идея трахнуть другого парня. И хотя он и знал, что такое практикуется, лично ему никогда не хотелось. Тем более, что этим занимались геи. Стиву было интересно, понравилось ли бы Билли? Или ему самому?

_Ты предпочитаешь трахать телок, которые пасутся в коридорах. Идиотки истекают слюной и выстраиваются для тебя в ряд. Ненавижу их всех, ничего не могу с собой поделать. Может, поэтому я не могу смотреть, как ты болтаешь со своей бывшей. Я горю изнутри._

Стив сглотнул тихий стон. Билли горел? Из-за него?

_Ты чертово искушение. Флиртуешь с ней и ее новым парнем. Глядя на это, я слишком надеюсь. Я хочу выбить ему зубы за то, что он смеется над твоими тупыми шутками. Я хочу зажать тебя возле твоего шкафчика и всосать твою кожу на шее так сильно, чтобы остался засос и все знали, кому ты принадлежишь. Я хочу, чтобы ты принадлежал мне настолько же полно, как я принадлежу тебе. Потому что я твой, сраный ублюдок. Я всегда был твоим._

***

На следующий день Стив изо всех сил старался вести себя как ни в чем не бывало: зашел в класс и сел за парту. Он достал тетрадь, спрятал конспект Билли под томик Гамлета и стал покусывать кончик карандаша в ожидании.

Он ждал и ждал, когда прозвенит второй звонок. Как только учитель пошел закрывать дверь, Стив услышал знакомый голос.

\- Мистер Харгроув, - на автопилоте произнес учитель раздраженным тоном. - Вы опоздали.

\- Не мог найти карандаш, - мурлыкнул Билли, проходя мимо Бетси-как-ее-там. Она протянула ему свой карандаш, и Билли забрал его с широкой ухмылкой, сверкнув зубами. Что-то в животе Стива перевернулось. Билли сел за его спиной, и он с трудом сохранил спокойствие и попытался утихомирить румянец, разливающийся от самой груди.

\- Харгроув, - пробормотал он, протягивая конспект обратно. Билли поднял голову и забрал стопку бумаг. - Спасибо.

\- Как скажешь, - проворчал Билли и открыл свою тетрадь, как будто ему действительно было наплевать. Стив смотрел, как тот устроил вырванные листки на место. Внезапно руки Билли замерли, и он побледнел на глазах. Затем медленно, очень медленно взял в руки записку. Записку. Билли не дышал. Совсем.

Дерьмо.

Стив отдал записку не специально. Ему захотелось убежать по коридору и прижать голову дверцей своего шкафчика. Потянуть себя за волосы и выпустить нервных бабочек, бушующих в груди. Он провел весь урок, смотря строго перед собой. Учитель вещал о чем-то снова и снова. Может, о Гамлете. Но Стив не слышал ни слова. Он надеялся, что, если притворится достаточно тупым, Билли подумает, что Стив так и не прочел его конспект. Может, он притворится, что ничего не произошло.

Когда прозвенел звонок, Стив попытался сбежать. С божьей помощью он успел собрать рюкзак и даже пройти через дверь и преодолеть половину пути к шкафчику, когда его схватили со спины.

\- Нам надо поговорить, - грубо произнес Билли возле его уха, посылая мурашки по спине. В животе Стива странно смешались страх и возбуждение. Билли потащил его за рюкзак подальше от суматохи коридоров, сквозь боковую дверь прямо на парковку. Скоро они остались наедине, стоя под холодом ноября. Билли затолкнул его за угол здания указательным пальцем, его низкий голос был похож на рык.

\- Что бы ты там ни прочитал…

\- Я никому не скажу.

\- Я тебя, блядь...

\- Просто позволь мне…

\- Клянусь богом…

\- НЕТ, - почти прокричал Стив. Хотя, вообще-то прокричал, да так, что с соседнего дерева вспорхнули птицы. Билли моргнул, между его глаз залегла хмурая складка.

\- Что “нет”?

Стив прочистил горло, потирая затылок. Билли всматривался в его лицо, и впервые в его глазах отражался страх. Уязвимость от мысли, что он сделал. Что он сказал. Стив протянул руку, схватил Билли за ворот и притянул ближе. Тот ухватился за кирпичную стену, чтобы не упасть, и удивленно вздохнул, оказавшись в паре дюймов от лица Стива.

\- Нет, я не знал, что я с тобой делаю, - прошептал Стив. - Я не знал, как сильно ты меня хочешь.

Билли не двинулся, и Стив подозревал, что того разбил настоящий паралич от страха.

\- Но теперь, когда я знаю… - Стив провел рукой по открытому вороту рубашки, задевая пальцами полыхающую, горячую кожу. Билли словно немного расслабился и приоткрыл рот. - Я подумал, а не согласишься ли ты подтянуть меня по английскому. 

Билли быстро моргнул.

\- Подтянуть тебя?

\- Ага, - Стив ухмыльнулся, чувствуя, как под пальцами пульс Билли забился чаще. - Можешь прийти ко мне домой. Позанимаемся.

Взгляд Билли прояснился, и Стив непроизвольно хмыкнул.

\- Ты хочешь заниматься. Со мной.

\- Сегодня ночью, - выпалил Стив, не сводя глаз с губ Билли. - Если ты хочешь.

Билли порочно улыбнулся.

\- Тогда это свидание.


End file.
